Riddles Sequel to Red Roses
by lildevil969
Summary: This is a sequel to my other Kakashi Story Red roses. Kakashi has a surprise for Valentine and their kid gets closer to Naruto. With all the deaths occuring in shippudden what will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is the sequal to my other story Red Roses. Its called Riddles, Enjoy :D

**Kakashi POV**

I didn't have a mission today so I could spend it with Valentine and Obito. Valentine was sleeping very soundly when I woke up so I decided to let her sleep for a while longer. I got up quietly so as not to wake her up and I walked downstairs to start on breakfast. I started to make bacon and egg sandwiches. Breakfast was almost done when I heard Obito crying. I quickly turned off the stove and went upstairs to get him so he wouldn't wake Valentine up. Although my plan failed when I saw Valentine already holding him cradling him and he had a binky so he could fall asleep again.

"That was fast." I said in a whisper, she replied in a low whisper as well,

"Thank you, you were fast too, I am just faster."

"Pshh, I'm a ninja." I said wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Well I am a mom."

"True, I was going to get him so he wouldn't wake you but I guess you can handle it."

"I smell something good."

"I made breakfast."

We headed downstairs and I finished the eggs real quickly before setting the table and getting Obito's booster seat. I chuckled watching Valentine feed Obito, She was laughing when ever he would make cereal go flying or something. The whole deal with fighting the Akatsuki to save the Kazekage was over and the mission was a success, to a degree. Chiyo died saving the Kazekage but other than that we succeeded. Naruto got very emotional on that mission. Valentine and Obito were waiting at the gate to Konoha for me when we arrived, but she laughed then looked worried when she saw Gai running like a maniac with me on his back. That was the worst day of my life, I am determined never to have to have a piggy back ride from Gai ever again. I probably won't have a mission for a while now that I just recovered from those injuries. I was in the hospital for a month or so. Valentine and Obito visited me every day though, so I guess it wasn't so bad.

I do have to train Naruto, but Valentine would probably enjoy to watch that. But before I ask her I need to check with Yamato to make sure it is safe.

"These eggs are delicious." She complemented me after she finished feeding Obito and began eating herself.

"And a lot of people are commenting on Obitos hair." She chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because it stands up just like yours."

"Ah, I see. And I'm sure he'll enjoy your Kekkei Genkei later on in life."

"You perve."

I chuckled

"I want to go shopping today. Maybe I can get another job." She said.

"You want another one?"

"Yeah, I want to work at the book store again."

"What made you want to do that?"

"I miss it, I enjoyed reading in my free time at work. And Obito can come with me whenever you are on a mission."

"I wasn't objecting. If you want a job go get one."

She smiled and there was a knock at the door. I went to answer and it was Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." He said,

"Hey Naruto."

"Can I play with Obito?" he asked.

I looked to Valentine and she nodded.

"Sure."

"Great!"

"I want to come though. And so does Kakashi." Valentine said walking over.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yes, you do." Naruto sighed.

"Alright, I'll be outside I then." He said and Valentine put Obito in his crib so she could shower and I could when she was done. We both went outside I was in my normal Ninja attire and she was in a red tank top and blue jeans with her hair straightened. She let Naruto hold Obito and we walked to the park and Valentine and I sat on the grass as did Naruto with Obito in his lap.

"Oni-san!" he exclaimed and grabbed Naruto's nose.

"Obito, That's my nose." He chuckeld.

"So how have you been Sensei? When will you train me?" Naruto asked.

"We'll start tomorrow," I said, "With Yamato."

"What Kind of Training?" Valentine asked.

"Kakashi says it's going to be some sort of ultimate technique that will maybe make me surpass him!"

"Daddy." Obito said and crawled over to me,

"AWWWWW" Naruto said and grabbed Obito hugging him.

"He's so CUTE!!!"

"Naruto he said daddy and crawled to me, did you not realize his cuteness when he was grabbing your nose? Or saying Oni-san to you?"

"He said that to me?"

"Who else would he be saying it to?"

"I don't know… I've never been called that before." He said with a big cheesy smile

"Well you have been taking such good care of him." Valentine said.

"Wow, thanks Valentine."

"No problem."

"I have to get home to take care of something before I train Naruto, I'll be home when you get there." I said and stood up, I was heading home to set up a little bit of a surprise for Valentine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Valentine POV**

**FLASHBACK**

"_Valentien can I take Obito for just a little bit?" Naruto asked._

"_I suppose."_

"_YAY!"_

"_But-"_

"_Damnit theres a but."_

"_Yes, I want him home in an hour."_

"_Yes, mame'." Naruto answered saluting me._

**END FLASHBACK**

I was walking home and I smiled when I saw a rose bush. It made me think back to when I first met Kakashi. It was hard to believe we had been together for 14 years now. When I got home I was surprised the lights were turned off, I thought Kakashi had gone home first tot take care of something. I walked in and turned on the lights.

"Kakashi?" I called but got no answer.

"Pakkun?" still no answer.

I sighed and went upstairs to the bedroom. I walked inside and turned on the light. I was surprised to see rose petals all over the bed. I walked over and ran my hand over it. I noticed the room had been cleaned and organized as well. I smiled when I saw an envelope with my name on it on the bed. I picked it up and opened it reading the letter inside. It said:

_Valentine_

_I am just two and two  
I am warm, I am cold,  
I am lawful, unlawful  
A duty, a fault  
I am often sold dear,  
Good for nothing when bought;  
An extraordinary boon,  
and a matter of course,  
and yielding with pleasure  
When taken by force._

_What am I?_

_I Love You,_

_Kakashi_

It read it a couple of times trying to come up with what it could be. Kakashi had come up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder with his mask down.

"Whats this Riddle?"

"It's for you. Did you figure out the answer?"

"No what is it?"

"You have to guess."

I looked at the letter for a couple seconds.

"I'll give you a hint." He whispered in my ear and kissed my neck. I smiled getting it.

"Is the answer a Kiss?"

"Correct."

I turned around wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thank you for the letter."

"It was my pleasure."

I smiled and kiss him on the lips. We shared a bunch of intimate kissed for a while when someone knocked on the front door.

"Don't answer it." Kakashi said capturing me in another kiss.

"I have to."

"No you don't." he said and slipped his tongue into my mouth and I laughed into the kiss.

"What if it's Naruto with Obito?"

He groaned and we separated to go get the door. I answered.

"Hay Naruto."

"Hay, I have Obito. He fell asleep." Naruto said handing him over to me carefully so that he wouldn't wake up.

"Thank you Naruto."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow for training sensei!" he said and waved before running off.

Kakashi and I looked at Obito and Kakashi took him up to his room. I walked in after him.

"So Kakashi what was the letter for?" I asked curious.

"The only reason I can think of is because I love you. I thought about writing a poem, but I decided that a riddle would be a better way to express myself." He said and I smiled.

"Good night Obito." I said and Kakashi and I left the room to go to our own, the bed was decorated with rose petals we might as well have some fun in it right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Kakashi POV**

I had left Valentine another surprise after she went out to the store. Although I had a mission so I won't be able to see her afterwards. I had left her a Rubix Cube wrapped in red wrapping paper but instead of colors it had words in different colors and when you finish it, it has a poem. She's smart so she should be able to finish it. I went out to my mission, I wouldn't really call it a mission, I was training Naruto. I got to the training grounds where we were going to teach him. I explained to Naruto about his Kage Bushin technique and the way it worked. After finding out he was wind chakra I gave him his first task. He thought of it lightly at first until he realized it was rather difficult to cut a leaf with just chakra. Yamato was getting tired and I could tell.

"You ok over there Yamato?" I asked and he nodded.

"Ok keep it up then." I said.

**Valentine POV**

I woke up and Kakashi had left me a letter telling me he was training Naruto. I smiled and got up walking over to Obito's crib because he was shouting for me.

"Hey what's wrong baby?" I asked picking him up. I then noticed that he was carrying a read box with a ribbon on top.

"What's this?" I asked and took the box and unwrapping it. Inside there was a Rubix Cube and a note. The note said '_I love you' _I knew it was from Kakashi so I walked over to a seat with obito in my lap and started to try and solve it. I was good with Rubix cubes but getting words in the right order was new to me. I knew it would take me a while and Kakashi wasn't coming home for a while so I decided to start breakfast for Obito and I then solve the cube. Eventually I was almost done but it was night time and Obito was asleep. I was laying down on the bed solving it when Kakashi walked in chuckling.

"What?" I asked.

"You really want to solve it don't you?" he asked and I nodded.

"I want to know what it says."

He took off his masks and shirts before laying down next to me to watch me solve it. When I did I read the poem aloud.

"It is next to impossible  
To say why, exactly.  
So much is admirable.  
Still, things change.  
Behavior changes.  
Time goes on.  
Nevertheless,  
Character.  
It does not change.  
Who she is.  
What she is.  
How she is.  
Love is immeasurable.  
Its reason not definable.  
Love?  
Definitely!  
Just because." I rolled over kissing him,

"Thank you." I said and he smiled,

"You're welcome." He said kissing my fore head. I got comfortable and fell asleep on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Valentine POV

The next morning Kakashi wasn't there again because he had to train Naruto again. I wanted to sleep all day because I didn't feel good that day. I felt Nauseous. Pakkun walked in and jumped onto the bed.

"… Your sick." He said.

"Just a little." I said and went to get up to take care of Obito.

"You rest, I will take care of everything." Pakkun said.

"But-"

"No buts, lay down."

I nodded and laid down trying to sleep but I couldn't. I was thinking of everything and nothing at the same time. Random things, like what to do, I had gotten a life, I was married, has a million dogs and a son, plus my romance life was long from over ;). I pretty much had everything set and I smiled at the thought. But then my thoughts went to Kakashi being my husband and the father to my kid, and the fact that he's a Jonin Ninja with a high reputation. What would I do if he were to die? It would kill me and I knew it. But I couldn't ask him to quit, just as he would respect my style of living.

_-How did I get sick? I don't think I got it from anyone. Damn.-_ I thought.

I was so caught up in thought I didn't hear the door open and close. It was Gai, what was he doing here.

"Hey Valentine, Pakkun told me you were sick so I came over to help with Obito. Feeling any better?" he asked.

I shook my head no.

"I'm sorry but I also have bad news… It's Asuma, He's passed away."

"What?!" I shot up in bed but felt a wave of Nausea flow through me and I fell over again.

"Are you crazy? She's sick and you tell her this news?!" Pakkun asked running into the room.

I knew I was going to throw up to I got up and ran into the bathroom locking the door.

"Valentine!" Gai shouted after me.

Obito was crying at this point and Gai ran to go to him. Obito has the same kekkei genkei as I do, so it would make sense he would react from negative emotions in the area.

I let pakkun into the bathroom because despite the fact that I wasn't feeling good in more ways than one he was a great dog and he had a good aura.

I don't even know how long we were in there with me having mood swings of throwing up to sad to angry to depressed. I heard a light knock on the door.

"Valentine?"

It was Kakashi. I opened the door and hug Kakashi,

"Whats wrong Valentine?" Kakashi asked.

"Gai told her the news." Pakkun said and Kakashi sighed.

"I see." He said and he hugged me with his head resting on mine.

"I have a gift for you." He said softly and he handed me a letter.

I opened it while he hugged my waiste.

It read:

When things go wrong...  
When sadness fills your heart...  
when tears flow in your eyes...  
always remember three things  
1) I'm with you...  
2) Still with you...  
3) Always will be...

I smiled and hugged him, "You should get some sleep. You're sick."

I nodded and we went over to the bed. Kakashi followed me and kissed my forehead,

"I'm going to take care of Obito. Good night Valentine." He said and pulled up him mask up and walked to Obito's room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kakashi POV**

I walked into Obitos room and sighed, picking him up I could see he was hungry so I took him downstairs to feed him.

I sat him in his chair and I took out some mashed carrots to spoon feed him. He just giggled and clapped his hands. I chuckled as I fed him.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked as the carrot mush dripped off the side of his mouth. I took a napkin and wiped it off.

"Have I ever told you about your mother and I?" I asked as I continued to feed him. He giggled and I chucked before starting to tell him Valentines and I's story. I started from when we first met 14 years ago. I told him about when I asked her to marry me, and about the wedding. I still remember the songs that played and the wines they served. I told him how beautiful his mother looked in her wedding dress. I told him how much I want to protect her and keep her close to me. I told him how happy we were when he was born, and I told him why we named him Obito. He just kept giggling and laughing as I fed him telling him this story. After feeding him his carrots I got out a bottle of milk from the fridge and heated it up so it was warm. I fed him his milk and he fell asleep in my arms. I made sure to be quiet when I put the remaining milk away and I brought him upstairs to his crib. I put him down and I watched him sleep for a couple hours… He was my son, it was hard to believe I had a son. I looked up,

_-Are you proud of me dad?-_ I thought.

I couldn't explain it, but I loved my son, and I could tell that no matter what he did, I would be proud of him. It made me think of my father, did he think the same thing when I was born? I smiled and left his room quietly going to my room. Valentine had fallen asleep so I made sure not to wake her as I got ready for bed. I laid down next to her and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you Valentine." I whispered before falling asleep.

**Valentine POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling sick again, I looked over and Kakashi wasn't there, he had another mission again. Pakkun jumped onto the bed,

"Feeling better?" he asked and I shook my head no. Pakkun sighed,

"I am going to take you to the doctors today." He said and I was too tired to argue to I just nodded and went back to sleep. The next thing I knew I was being carried to the doctors. I slowly opened my eyes noticing that it was Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"It's ok Valentine, I'm taking you to the hospital, Pakkun came and got me." He said .

"Wheres Obito?"

"At your house with Iruka."

I nodded and fell back asleep.

**Naruto POV**

I could tell Valentine was exhausted. I hurried to the hospital because I was worried, I've never seen her sick before. I've only seen her laughing and smiling with Kakashi. I couldn't explain it but it scared me. When we arrived I took her to a hospital room and I waited outside for hours waiting for them to call me back in. I was pacing abck and forwards.

-Where's Kakashi-sensei? His missions taking a while, I feel bad that he can't be here… He is probably worried sick while he's on his mission, unless he has no idea—my thoughts were cut off as I was called into the room. Valentine was sleeping and I looed at the doctor.

"So whats wrong with her?" I asked.

"Well nothing really, she just has severe cases of morning sickness… or I should say all day sickness. It should pass in a few days." The doctor said.

"…ok? Wait… WAIT!!! She's Pregnant!! AGAIN!?" I couldn't believe it. The doctor nodded smiling.

"WOOT!!!" I cheered pumping my fists in the air. The doctor chuckled and Valentine slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Did you hear that Valentine?!"

"Hear what?"

"You're Pregnant!!"

"R-Really?" she asked and the doctor nodded.

"This is great! We have to tell Kakashi!" I cheered hugging her.

"N-Naruto, don't tell Kakashi just yet." She said.

"Why?"

"Well… His birthday is coming up soon, in a few months, and if he doesn't notice until then, then I want it to be a surprise." She said.

I laughed, "That's sweet Valentine."

"Thank you for bringing me here Naruto." Valentine said and I gave her a thumbs up, "No problem"

She stood up and she seemed better than when I brought her here.

"We gave her a medicine that would make the sickness a lot milder than it has been. So she is fine to go." The doctor informed me and Valentine thanked him before leaving for her house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Valentine POV**

The next day when Kakashi was home I could tell he was happy to see I was feeling better. He smiled at me when I walked into the kitchen. I hugged him from behind when he turned around to finish the breakfast. He turned back around and wrapped his arms around my waist. I reached my hand up to pull down his mask and we kissed passionately because since I was sick we weren't able to. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved me so I was sitting up on the kitchen counter as his tounge slipped into my mouth. Things started started to get heated until the door bell rang. I groaned and Kakashi chuckled pulling up his mask.

"I'll get it." He said and he walked to the door and answered it.

"A HAA!!!!!" Naruto shouted pointing at Kakashi, "You are late for no reason!!!"

"… Naruto what are you doing here?"

"You were late and I wanted to see if you actually had a reason." He said crossing his arms.

"Naruto I'll be there in an hour or so." Kakashi said and Naruto groaned.

"Ok Ok. See ya." He said.

Kakashi walked back to me pulling down his mask and kissing me about to continue what we started but Obito started to cry.

**Kakashi POV**

I walked over to Valentine kissing her again and bringing her back up on the counter when Obito started to cry. I sighed and she came down from the counter.

"I'll get Obito." She said and she started to walk upstairs. I pulled her back for one more kiss before she went upstairs, she giggled.

"I'll finish breakfast." I said and she nodded before going upstairs.

I smiled to myself as I was cooking and I pulled up my mask. I was happy that she was feeling better.

_-I wonder why she was so sick?-_ I thought. I had no idea what was to come in the near future…

She came downstairs with Obito and he reached towards me,

"Daddy, I want Daddy." He said and I smiled and held him while Valentine went to go get breakfast.

She served she I kissed head through my mask.

"I'm going on a dangerous mission today." I said and she nodded.

"What's the mission?"

"I am going to go with Shikumaru to kill Hidan and Kakuzu… They killed Asuma." I said and I could tell she tensed.

"Their really strong then…" she said looking down. I lifted her chin up, "I'll be back, I promise." I said putting my forehead to hers.

She nodded and I kissed her before leaving for my mission.

**Valentine POV**

Iruka had visited that day asking if he could bring Obito to class.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well when theirs a kid in the class my students are less violent…" Iruka said rubbing the back of his neck and I chuckled. I picked Obito up.

"Say hello to Iruka." I said and he waved, "Hi."

"How old is he now?" Iruka asked.

"Three."

"He's cute."

"Here, and take a bottle just in case he gets hungry or something." I said handing him a bottle, I kissed Obito on the forehead goodbye and Iruka took him to his class. I decided to forget that Kakashi was going against two Akatsuki members I was going to go to the bath house. I wore a white sun dress that was a tanktop dress. The cleavage part was white and had yellow buttons on it and the cleavage down was yellow. I wore white sandals and I wore my hair in straight with a few curls down and half up. I walked to the bathouse and undressed to get into the water. It was so nice to be in the water, I could unwind and relax.

**Jiraya POV**

I was spying on a bunch of girls in the bath house when this REALLY _bangin_ girl walked in. She had the perfect boob to butt ratio. And she had abs and perfectly tanned skin. The way her long black hair fell over her body was perfect. It was pulled half up and was half wavy half straight. I wanted to run in there and take her as mine. But I shook my head and continued to watch her. She leaned her head back and sighed. I could tell her voice was that of angels when she sighed. She looked up and I got a good look at her eyes. They were an amazing Golden color. And I could smell her from where I was. She was HOTT!!!! Her legs… her thighs… Amazing!

**Valentine POV**

I was eventually finished and I got out of the water and put a towel on leaving the bath house and I put my clothes from before on. I walked out feeling refreshed and I walked down the street looking around thinking of what to do when a random guy started talking to me.

"Hello!" he said appearing in front of me.

"Hello." I said.

"My name is Jiraya the Toad Sage!"

I chuckled, "My name is Valentine."

"You truly have a voice of angels Valentine!" he exclaimed, "But there is something hidden behind your laugh, what is wrong my dear."

"Erm… Nothing really I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"My husband."

"… Awwww! Your Married?"

"Yes… I am."

"To Who?"

"You've probably heard of him, His names Kakashi." I said and I saw his jaw drop.

"…Kakashi… As in Hatake Kakashi?" he asked.

I nodded, "So you have heard of him?"

"I erm… I gotta go!" he said and ran off. I raised an eyebrow,

_-That was the weirdest guy who has ever hit on me_…- I thought to myself and I continued to walk through the village.

**Jiraya POV**

_-CRAP!!! If Kakashi finds out that I saw his wife Naked and then hit on her he'll kill me!!-_ I thought as I left her standing there.

**Valentine POV**

That night really late I still wasn't asleep but I was watching Obito sleep and I was in my pajamas, I was waiting for Kakashi to return. I heard the door open and close so I ran downstairs and hugged Kakashi, he chuckled.

"I see you waited for me today." He said.

"Of course I did."

"You weren't here all day waiting were you?"

"No, I walked around the village… Oh and this random white haired guy hit on me today." I said chuckling a bit.

"…White haired guy?"

"Yeah, it was weird, I was walking and he appeared in front of me shouting something about himself in a weird pose… and he complemented me. But When I mentioned your name he ran away."

"… What was his name?"

"It started with a J, I cant remember exactly what it was."

"Did he wear a scroll on his back?" he asked and I nodded.

"Did you go to the bath house today?"

"Yeah... why?"

"…I'll be right back." He said and he turned around to leave the house.

It was one of those times when he looked fine but he also seemed like he was about to kill someone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Valentine POV**

It's been about a week since the incident with the bath house… I asked Kakashi and he told me that it was a man named Jiraya who hit on me and be probably saw me in the bath house. I met him again the next day…

**Flashback**

I walked over to the door to answer it and it was the man,

"Hello Jiraya, Kakashi told me everything…" I said.

"Most women would punch me upon seeing me." He said.

"I don't really get angry."

"I can tell."

"What are you doing here?"

"Kakashi says I have to apologize."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Apology accepted."

"Can I come in?" he asked and I nodded, Kakashi was getting some food from the store for me and Obito was sitting in his booster seat.

"That is definatley Kakashis boy," he chuckled, "It's like a mini version of him. Even the hair."

"I know, would you like to hold him? We names him Obito." I said…

**End flashback.**

We had some tea together and he said goodbye to Obito, he said something about going away on a mission on akatsuki? I hope he's alright.

I decided to stay in bed today because Kakashi was home this morning so I cuddled up next to him. I haven't woken up next to him in weeks. Maybe even months. I just enjoyed the moment I had. He eventually opened his eyes and looked over at me.

"Did you enjoy your long sleep?" I asked and he chuckled but I could tell he was still tired.

"Yes, yes I did."

I sat up, "I'm going to make breakfast and get Keiichi up and fed." I sad and he nodded still half asleep. I kissed him on the cheek before getting up and out of bed.

**Kaksahi POV**

I woke up to Valentine's scent. Just like every morning, it was like a motivation to stay like that forever, usually she's sleeping but today it seems like she woke up first. I certainly didn't mind, waking up to her velvet voice is just as nice as waking up to her scent. Sometimes she smells of roses and sometimes she smells of strawberries. She tastes like strawberries. Strawberries are my new favorite fruit. I laid in bed for another half an hour before I decided it was time to get up. I get dressed in not non ninja attire; I was in blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I walked downstairs and Valentine had pancakes on the table and Obito was in his booster seat.

"Daddy! Mommy look! It's Daddy!" He cheered and I chuckled picking him up.

Valentine chuckled as well,

"Yes I see him Obito. He finally woke up." Valentine said smiling.

I smiled and pulled down my mask kissing her. I missed having mornings with her.

"Want to go to the clearing?" she asked and I nodded. We ate breakfast and I fed Obito today because I don't get to a lot.

We walked hand in hand and we let Obito walk holding each of our hands. Randomly we would lift Obito making him swing in the air making him giggle and laugh.

"Mommy, Daddy do it again! Again!" he kept chanting.

Valentine was laughing too having the time of her life. When we got there we layed down a blanket and I was sitting down reading a book with one knee up, one leg straight, my book in one hand and my other hand behind me holding me up. Valentine relaxed resting her head in my lap as I read. Obito was playing with the butterflies. When one would land on his nose he would freeze trying to get it to stay there. And every time it flew off he was determined to catch it. I was reading until Obito started tugging on my shirt.

"Daddy! Fishies in the pond! Fishies on the pond!" he said and he started to pull me. I chuckled as Valentine lifted her head so I could get up. I pulled my mask up first and walked him over to the pond. Valentine continued to lay down relaxing. I watched him stand by the edge trying to catch the coy fish. He laughed and giggled.

I laid down by the river with Obito running around me because a dragon fly began to fly all around Obito and I. He immediately started to chase it. I must have dosed off because I eventually woke back up to Valentine hovering over me.

"Kakashi…. Kakashi." She kept saying.

"Yes?" I asked when I came to.

"Pakkun came here, he says Gai is at the house." She said.

"…Gai?" I asked then sighed, "Alright, I am going to see what it is." I said giving her a quick goodbye kiss.

I walked over to Obito who was lying down with a butter fly on his nose and he was staring cross eyed at it.

"I'm going to go for a little bit Obito." I said and he sprang up into action hugging my leg.

"Awwwww." He whined. Valentine chuckled and walked over picking him up.

"Let Daddy go Obito, Now give him a kiss." She said nad she held him up letting Obito kiss me on the forehead.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Obito." I said and I kidded Valentines cheek before turning to leave.

"We'll be back in a little bit too." Valentine said and I nodded.

Note:

I'm really sorry it took me so long I was preoccupied with the first quarter of school and PSATs. But I'll be updating as often as red roses now which was significantly faster then once every two weeks :D sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

**Valentine POV**

I let Obito play with the butterflies for a bit longer before he started to get tired from running around so much.

"Want me to carry you?" I asked and he nodded rubbing his eyes.

I smiled and picked him up carrying him home. When I got there Kakashi and Gai looked like they were in a very heated discussion so I walked in quietly and brought Obito upstairs to but him in his crib so he could sleep. I closed the door quietly and walked down the stairs. I smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Whats wrong?" she asked and Kakashi sighed.

"You remember Jiraya?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes of course."

"He passed away, he was killed during his mission." He said and I covered my mouth with my hand.

"B-but he's so strong! How could that have happened?" I asked my eyes wide.

"It seems the leader of the akatsuki fought him himself." Kakashi said rubbing his temples.

"… How's Naruto?" I asked.

"Hm? Gai have you seen him?" Kakashi asked.

"No I don't know where he is, but Naruto definatley knows…"

"He must feel horrible…" I said looking down feeling a bit sad for him.

"I have to go to Tsunade and find out a few things. How about you rest and in a while take Obito out for a walk. I'll try to be home tonight for dinner." He said and kissed my cheek. I nodded understanding. I wanted to spend the day with him but I know he had to go.

I walked upstairs to our room and decided to take a rest for a few hours.

**DREAM**

"_Kakashi? Kakashi? Where are you?!" I yelled as I was running through my house. I heard a crash from somewhere and it frightened me. My hands and legs were shaking. There was so much noise everywhere, I heard screaming outside and there was blood all on the windows. I was about to cry. I ran upstairs._

"_Obito!" I shouted when I got to his room, he sensed all of the sadness and fear. I picked him up but when I turned around there was someone there. I screamed and fell backwards. He lifted up his sword and swiped down at us as I screamed my loudest._

**End Dream!**

I shot up in bed and I was in a cold sweat. Pakkun was next to me looking worried.

"I was about to go get Kakashi. What happened?" he asked.

"N-Nothing… I just had a bad dream. I just need some fresh air… wanna come?" I asked getting up wanting to walk around outside of the house since my nightmare was at the house.

"No that's ok. I'll stay here." He said and I nodded. I went to get Obito and he was hyper right when he woke up. I chuckled and I put my hair up in a mexxy bun and I wore jeans with a long sleeved red shirt.

Obito and I just walked around the village, I carried him parts of the way.

"Brother! Hi Brother!" Obito randomly shouted and ran in one direction. I looked over and followed him. He had run over to Naruto who looked very sad.

Obito ran up and forcefully sat in his lap.

"Why big brother sad?" he asked.

"Obito don't bother Naruto." I said walking over.

"No… It's ok." He said putting his hand on Obitos head.

"I'm… I gotta go." He said putting Obito on the ground and standing up.

I looked at Naruto sadly as he walked off. Obito ran back up to me and reached up signaling he wanted me to pick him up. I nodded and did so. I took my time walking back.

_-I wonder how I should tell Kakashi on his birthday? In coming closer… Maybe I could buy another crib and have him do the rest? He's smart… no too cheesy. IM SO EXCITED! I can't wait to tell him, he'll be so happy! He loves Obito. We need to think of names again. I still like Rose. It has to be perfect how he finds out...-_ I was so overjoyed to be pregnant again.

I was into my thoughts when I bumped into Kakashi.

"Kakashi? What are you doing? And why do you have a lot of paper?" I asked, Obito had fallen asleep in my arms.

"They are doing research on a message Jiraya left and these are all possibilities. I'm bringing them to the research lab," He explained, "What's up with you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your eyes are sparkling. Your excited about something." He said.

"O-oh. That. W-well I was just excited that you'd be home for dinner tonight." She said.

"That's never made your eyes sparkle like _that_ before." He said.

"Well we haven't been together at night for a while." I said proud of my excuse.

He chuckled, "That's true." He said and pulled me close with his free hand.

"I'll make that up to you tonight." He said into my ear and I blushed. He smiled, I knew he liked it when I blushed.

"I'll see you for dinner." He said.

"Alright." I said and turned around to go home and start dinner. He was right, by the time I had cooked dinner he was home. I was really happy that he could be home for dinner. He fed Obito again and I watched. I made steak with mashed potatoes, salad, and corn. I ate Loving this day. He was home, for the most part.

"Your eyes are sparkling again." He said smiling.

"I'm just happy."

"Your always happy."

"Thank you."

"Daddy I wanna sleep." Obito said.

Kakashi nodded and picked him up.

"I'll be in the room." I said and walked into it. I looked around I wanted to do something fun, I just wasn't sure of what.

Eventually Kakashi came in wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I have a question for you." He said.

"Ask away." I said and he held my hand.

"Do you know why God put slits in between finger tips?" he asked.

I shook my head no.

"It's meant for another persons hand to fill." He said and he pulled down his mask. I turned around smiling and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Obito's asleep," he said, "and I'm not getting interrupted by anything." He said and started to kiss my neck.

"mmmhmm, lets do something fun." I said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I wanna take a bat- mmmm." He had found my sweet spot and he began to suck and nibble there. He and I both removed our shirts and he moved up to kissing me in the mouth. I allowed him entrance and he caressed my tongue causing me to moan. He continued to kiss me deeply leading me into the bathroom to take a bath together. He closed and locked the door just in case. He started the water running. While the tub filled I gave him a lap dance. I felt him all over and gave him kisses when I felt it necessary. I straddled him and moved my hips around making him grunt pulling me into a kiss as I did so. When the tub was warm and filled he and I took the rest of our clothes off and got into the tub, it started off slow with heated kisses and caressing. But then I felt something harden against my leg and we had sex… but way more then once. Let's just say we were in that bathroom until the next morning. Obito crying to get some breakfast was our signal to stop. We were making about about to get started _again_ when we heard him.

"I'll get him." Kakashi said and kissed me one last time before going into the room to put clothes on. I put a towel on smiling to myself. The previous night was amazing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Kakashi POV**

I put my clothes on and went to go get Obito. When I got to him he smiled,

"Yay Daddy! I wand food." He said and I chuckled.

"Alright I'll get breakfast." I said and picked him up. I brought him downstairs and put him is his seat. I gave him cereal.

"I wanna feed myself." He said and picked up his spoon.

"Alright, go for it." I said and he started to try and feed himself. He flung cereal at himself and all over the place. I chuckled, "I think I should feed you." I sand and he shook his head.

"No, I can do it." He said and continued to try it. Eventually he got it. But I had to give him more cereal cause his bowl was empty by the time he got a hang of it.

Valentine came down the stairs and looked at the mess.

"What happened you fed him with a slingshot or something?" she asked an eyebrow raised.

"He wanted to feed himself." I said and went to get the mop to clean it up.

"I'll clean it." She said and I nodded.

"Naruto's going away to train." I said.

"Again?" Valentine asked and I nodded.

"Yes, He said he would say goodbye to Obito though." I said and she smiled, "That's good."

Right there there was a knock on the door. It was Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." she smiled at him.

"Hi Valentine, Kakashi-sensei. Can I walk with Obito?" he asked and Valentine looked to me before nodding.

"I'll go dress him." She said and headed upstairs with Obito.

"So you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah… a little. I didn't really say hi or anything to Obito yesterday when he came up to me so I wanted to make it up to him. I figured I could take him to the park?" he asked and I nodded.

"You know Valentines gunna wanna come." I said and started making some tea.

He smiled a little, "I know, she's probably up there changing herself too." He said and I chuckled.

"You're probably right." I said and of course he was, she came down dressed in a yellow sundress and a yellow ribbon tied her hair half up half down. She smiled, "I'm coming too." She sand and they left.

**Valentine POV**

"I want to thank you Naruto, You've been taking great care of Obito." I sand as he held Obito's hand as they walked.

"It was no problem Valentine. I enjoyed hanging out with him all the time." He said.

"You're his older brother." I said and he nodded.

"Sakura thinks he's adorable." He said and I chuckled.

"I know, she pinches his cheeks like there's no tomorrow." I said.

"Hows the one one the way?" Naruto asked.

"Great. I'm going to tell Kakashi soon. It's almost his birthday." I said happily.

"That's good. I'll protect the new one too. Believe it." He said and I smiled.

"That's great." I said. And Tsunade came up to us.

"Naruto its time for you to go." She said and he nodded.

"Bye Obito." He said hugging him.

"Bye Naruto!" Obito said hugging him back. I smiled and Tsunade looked to me.

"You must be Valentine." She said reaching out her hand.

"Yes, that's me." I said smiling.

"This Kakashi's kid?" she asked and I nodded.

"It's like a mini Kakashi." She said and I chuckled.

"I get that a lot."

"It was nice meeting you." She said and I nodded.

"Bye Naruto, I have to get home." Said and gave him aquick hug goodbye. I picked Obito up and started to walk home as Naruto walked to the entrance of the village. Obito waved over my shoulder to Naruto. When we got home Kakashi was out somewhere. I'm not sure where but somewhere. Probably went to see Naruto off.

"Hey Pakkun!" I called out and he came downstairs.

"You guys wanna go to the clearing?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'll go get everyone." He said and went back upstairs.

Soon we were all heading towards the clearing.

"So… How was last night?" Pakkun asked and I blushed.

"G-good."

"Where?" he asked and I was confused.

"What?"

"Where, I need to know where not to go." He said looking stubborn and I smirked, I wanted to play with him.

"Everywhere."

"OH MY GOD!" he shouted running ahead of me. I started to laugh and Obito looked up at me.

"Mommy what's wrong with Pakkun?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing Baby." We got there and I laid down on the grass with Obito reading a childrens book to me. I laughed because he didn't know what he was reading, he was saying everything wrong and slowly. The dogs were running around playing with the butterflies and dragon flies and running in the water.

"Valentine, We should leave now." Pakkun said sounding tense.

"What? Why? Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I sense a presence and it doesn't feel good. We should leave n-" he was cut off from a big crash sound. I screamed.

All of the dogs came running to surround me to make sure nothing got to me. Something was walking out of the shadows. It looked like a beast, it looked like a dog, a bit bigger or the same size as Bull. It was all black and had big silver teeth.

"Valentine Run to the house now!" Pakkun shoutedand I nodded and began running to the house.

_-What is that thing?! I recognize that beast but I cant remember!-_ I thought as I ran.

I was almost at the house when I fell over. Obito was crying by now.

"Mommy what's going on?" Obito asked and I shook my head, "I don't know baby."

I picked him up and I actually got to the house.

"Kakashi!" I shouted. He still wasn't home. I screamed because the thing had caught up to me and it bit my leg making me fall over. I kicked it off and tried to stand but it had big teeth and My leg was bleeding like crazy. Bull and the others had caught up to us and they started to attack it. It came at me and I hit it with my fist causing its teeth to go into my hand making it bleed just as much as my leg. I made the effort to stand to hopefully get away but it hut bull and the others off of it again and jumped at me knocking me through the sliding glass door. My head and arms and legs had gashes all over them and I couldn't move.

"Valentine!!" someone shouted. I think it was Pakkun.

"MOMMY!!!!!" Obito shouted through tears. Bull grabbed Obito and ran with him up the stairs to keep him out of harms way. Everything went black. I couldn't feel anything anymore, voices started to fade just as everything else did. The last thing I saw was a shadow standing over me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kakashi POV**

I was walking home from doing work with the decoding with Gai when I smelled the stench of blood. I became horrified recognizing the special smell it had. Gai looked confused. I opened the door and my eyes widened at the sight. My dogs were all unconscious on the floor they looked like they were beaten. I looked around

"VALENTINE! OBITO!" I shouted.

I walked into the house my heart beating faster and faster until it stopped. There was blood everywhere, mostly around the glass door. It was shattered. I ran over to it and smelled it shaking a bit.

"All of this is valentines blood…" I said to myself then I punched the ground.

"GOD DAMNIT!" I shouted and Gai cam in with his mouth wide open.

"Get the Inuzukas so they can help my dogs now! And tell them I'll need to borrow a dog and a damn good one. And get Sakura." I said my voice sounding dangerous. He nodded and left. Who ever did this to my wife was going to pay.

I looked out the now shattered door, it looked like she was dragged away from the trail of blood. I clenched my fists. I looked around the room.

"Obito!" I shouted.

"Daddy!" I heard a yell.

I looked round he was in the kitchen. I walked in but I didn't see him. I opened all of the pantries and he was hiding in one in the fetal position, tears were running down his face. I picked him up,

"Obito!" I was relieved but still horrified at valentine absence.

"AHHHH!" He screeched as my touching hi afraid I was some sort of bad guy.

"Obito its me!" I tried to day but he kept screetching, I would say cream but what came out was much more horrible than a scream. He eventually realized its me and he let me hold him.

His mothers blood stained his clothes. He was all tensed up with closed eyes and he was shaking. He wouldn't houg me or do anything, he was just in shock shaking in fear.

"Shhhh, its ok." I said and Sakura showed up.

"Sensei Gai told- oh my god." She said her eyes widened.

"Someone took Valentine and she's hurt. When the Inuzikas come with their dog they'll take care of my dogs and I need your help in getting Valentine." I explained.

"In the mean time could you examine Obito and make sure he's alright?" I asked and she nodded I put him in his crib so Sakura could examine him. I was afraid because he was still shivering with fright. I walked back to the bloody door scene and I was getting angrier by the second. Eventually the Inuzukas showed up. They sent the dogs back to find the trail and where it leads and I was sitting at the kitchen table trying to calm myself.

**Valentine POV**

I woke up to a beeping sound I guessed I was being taken care of for my wounds. I couldn't open my eyes., there was a cloth over them. I was in pain.

"Valentine." Heard a voice call.

"Hello?" I said.

"Valentine it's me." The voice said. I recognized it but I couldn't remember.

"You cant remember my voice? We were going to marry."

"What are you talking about?" I shouted a bit scared. I was never going to marry anyone before I did Kakashi. What he said frightened me.

"Your father, he was going to wed us, but you refused." After he said that I understood.

"My father tried to sell me off to many before you and I have never complied." I said trying to stay calm.

"It took me a while to find you. I was looking for single women. I didn't realize you would have gotten married after all these years." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ramses. Remember now? I was in a coma for a long time after I fell off that cliff. But now that I'm awake you can say yes to your fathers request and marry me." He explained.

"How dare you? I am already married and I told you no when you asked me the first time years ago." I said.

"Well I don't take rejection."

"You attack me making me bleed almost to death in front of my son and now you want me to marry you?! I'm already marr-" I was cut off because he slapped me.

"HIS CHILD! IT IS NOT MY CHILD THEREFORE YOU DO NOT CONSIDER IT YOURS! And how dare you marry!?!?" he shouted scaring me. I had to make sure he didn't find out I was pregnant now so that he wouldn't attempt to kill it before it's born.

"I Love Kakashi and I hate you!" I shouted.

"You're lucky I don't go straight to your house and kill that boy right now!? You're lucky you're the only one that was hurt! You deserved the pain you got, you betray me!" he shouted. I stayed silent I didn't want to be yelled at anymore. He left the room rather grumpily and I fell unconscious.

**Kakashi POV**

I was sitting at the table just waiting for the dogs, I had to get Valentine back.

"Kakashi, you ok?" Gai asked.

"No, this is the second time I've let her slip right through my fingers. It's disgraceful that it happened in my own home." I said very tensed, I wanted their dogs to finish up already.

"No it's not. You'll-" I cut him off.

"I'm not in the mood for a pep talk." I said and stood up, I heard Obito screaming upstairs. I ran upstairs and saw that he wouldn't let anyone touch him.

"I want my mommy!" he was shouting with tears falling down his face.

"Obito." I said walking over and picking him up.

"At first he had no reaction to me examining him he just sat there shivering but he suddenly started screaming." Sakura explained.

I held him as he shook and I got more and more anger rising in me for the person who did this to my son.

"Shhhhh, mommy will be home soon." I said rubbing his back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Valentine POV**

I was really scared. I could get up or open my eyes, my eyes really hurt for some reason. I guessed that some of the glass got into them. I wanted Kakashi to be here, he would save me. I wanted to see Obito, that must have been horrible for him. It must have been a couple of days until I awoke again. I tried to sit up but realized I was hooked up to a bunch of machines from all of the beeping sounds. I clenched my fists.

"Now Now. Calm down." I heard Ramses' voice say.

"Just let me go." I said.

"Why is a hurry?"

"Because I am sick of being here in this stupid bed." I said.

"I will allow you to roam around, but in a wheelchair and you will be accompanied my by servants while you do so." He said and I scowled at him.

"Fine."

I wanted to go home, I couldn't think of anything else, I wanted to be in Kakashi's arms so I could feel as if everything was okay. I wanted to see my son who makes my hart feel warm, I wanted to be with the people who are the reason my heart beats, the reason air goes into my lungs, the reason I wake up every day. I wanted to go home. The servant was wheeling me around and I was heartsick. I could barely move because of all of the serious damage done to my body. I could see myself more clearly when the blanket was taken off of me and I saw A LOT of stitches, on my arms and legs, there was wrapping on my head and I was all black and blue from bruising. I was thrown around, I was surprised I was conscious with all of this on me. I didn't even want to see my stomach because I was scared something could have happened to my baby. But If I was going to have a miscarriage then I would have had one already. My eyes were watery but I kept my composure, I was sad, I was so homesick I couldn't help it, this was worse then y father. This was worse then the other men who have tried to molest me. Kakashi was always there, and right now I want him to be here.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ramses said walking up to his servant and I.

"Get away from me." I said not wanting to even look at him.

"Well were going to be married soon so you should get used to me being around." He said and I shook my head, "never."

**Kakashi POV**

"What the hell is taking those ninja hounds so damn long?" I asked an Inuzuka.

"Their working."

"It's been two days! She could be dead with the amount of blood that was here!" just then one of the dogs came back having found the trail. I immediately took off in that direction running as fast as I can with Sakura close behind me just in case.

**Valentine POV**

I had the servant take me back to my bead, my head hurt a lot and I was dizzy, I felt sick and my whole entire body hurt. But for some reason I felt as if my baby was okay. The servant helped me onto the bed because I could barely move and I laid down unable to sleep. I thought about Obito, and all of our dogs, they had been injured I saw this, I wondered for their safely. I thought of Kakashi, I had hoped nothing was sent after him. I hoped Obito got away from the dog thing without being harmed. I heard a few crashes outside, it was weird, I thought it was Ramses being overdramatic about something but it wasn't. It was a battle going on. It was getting closer and closer, louder and louder. Ramses came stomping into the room and held my throat tightly so I couldn't breath.

"Are you fucking happy now?!?! Your fucking husbands here!" he screamed at me. I couldn't say anything I couldn't even struggle because of the condition of my body. Once he let go I started to scream my lungs out.

"KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!" my throat hurt and I was in pain so screaming hurt a lot so the screams came out of that of fear agony and horror. I have neve3r heard that sound out of my mouth before. Ramses grabbed my wrist jamming his fingers into one of the gashes there that was held together by stitches, I screamed in pain. The next thing I knew blood flew and I was dizzy, my world began to go black. And I let it, because I saw Kakashi, so I felt I could, he was there, and I felt safe despite it all. But I tried to stay awake, I heard his voice and he embraced me, I could make out what he was saying, I blacked out.

**Kakashi POV**

I had killed the bastards servants easily, the next thing I heard made my heart drop, this was worse then my hearing Obito making that sickly screech. Valentine was screaming my name… no… not screaming… It was a noise that made my worst fears become like a world of darkness, I felt that I needed to get to her then or else. She sounded like she was dying and she was scared to death. It scared me even more that I've never heard her scream in such horror and pain in all of my life. She sounded like someone was stabbing her as she screamed. I took off full speed to the area I heard her in when I heard her scream in pain. Pissed I performed chidori taking out whoever was making her bleed, I didn't care he was hurting her so I killed him. I ran to her and hugged her, I noticed all of the stitches and her bleeding arm, and she was bruised.

"Sakura!!!" I called for her.

"Valentine, are you okay? Speak to me please." I said.

She didn't respond, she was tired and she looked like she had gone through something terrible.

"Valentine I'm right here I'm so sorry." I said holding her in my arms.

"Kakashi-se- oh my god." She said her eyes wide at the sigh of Valentine. She was horrified and she ran over and she immediately began to head her right up. It was over an hour until she was finished but she did. I was relieved.

**Sakura POV**

I was healing Valentine and I noticed something, she was pregnant? That seemed weird that the baby was okay, but I guess that's what you call a miracle. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if she told Kakashi sensei.

**Kakashi POV**

I carried her home and I kicked everyone out of the house, my dogs were in the hospital of the Inuzukas and the place was clean. I put Valentine in our bed after putting her pajamas on her and I picked up Obito and brought him into our room. He woke up and upon seeing his mother he looked overjoyed and shouted for her jumping onto the bed and running over to her. She woke up slightly. She sat up quickly.

Obito hugged her for a few minutes and she looked around the room. I could tell something was wrong so I took Obito back into his room, I could tell he felt better after seeing his mother okay.

"I'm home?" She said with watery eyes.

"Yes." I said quietly and I walked over to her hugging her and she hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry Valentine." I said and she let tears escape her eyes and she was sobbing.

"Shhhhhhhh, its okay, I'm here now. Shhhhhhhh everything okay now. You're safe at home shhhhh." I said rubbing her back soothing her; she had been holding this in while she was being held there.

"I love you Valentine." I said and I wiped away a few tears and pulled down my mask and I kissed her. It was lingering, it said 'I missed you'. She was still sad and she began to tell me all that happened while she was there and in between sentences I would kiss her.

"Kakashi I was there and his name was Ramses, he sent his dog here and Obito saw him attack me." She said and I kissed her.

"But while I was there he said he was going to kill you and marry me." She said and I kissed her again.

"He tried to choke me and I was so scared." She said and I kissed her once more. She smiled at this.

"I'm out of bad things to say." She said and I smiled,

"Good." And I gave her a lingering kiss. My kisses made her feel better. After that she hugged me and I hugged her while we were both sitting on the bed. We must have been like that for hours just being together, happy not to be apart any longer.


	12. Chapter 12

**GUNNE SKIP AHEAD TO PEIN PART NEXT CHAPTER**

When I woke up the next morning Valentine was gone, I could smell her so I knew she was in the house. And from Obitos chuckling I guessed she was with him. I got up and I was going to go take a shower when I heard a knock at the front door. After pulling up my mask I went downstairs and answered revealing Sakura.

"Hi Kakashi-Sensei." She said,

"Good morning Sakura. How can I help you?" I asked.

"Well… I was wondering If I could see Valentine?" she asked and I nodded.

"Not finished examining her?" I asked to see if it was medical.

"No, I just have a question for her." she said and I nodded, "Sure."

I let her into the kitchen and I went upstairs to get Valentine. I walked into Obitos room seeing her walk around with him latched onto her leg.

"Having fun?" I asked and she smiled at me. I smiled back, I enjoyed seeing her happy.

"Good morning." She said and I nodded.

"Sakura's downstairs, she said she had a question for you?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I have no idea what that could be about… I guess I'll go see. Obito you have to let go of my leg." She said.

"No, Mommy never goes out of my sight again." Obito exclaimed and held on tighter.

"Obito let go of mommies leg." I said and he shook his head, "NO!"

She chucked at his cuteness, "But then you can hold onto daddies leg." She said and he laughed and ran to mine holding onto me.

"Not fair." I said and she smiled and kissed my cheek before going downstairs.

Sakura POV

Kakashi-sensei had gone upstairs to get Valentine, I couldn't help and get curious. I walked around the kitchen looking at everything, pictures first. They were adorable, I loved them. It was Kakashi and Valentine on their wedding day, figures he'd still wear a mask. And in other pictures it was them in some sort of meadow? They looked so much younger, maybe a couple of years older than me now. One was a picture of a younger Kakashi in the meadow sleeping with his book just covering his face and Valentine was asleep on his chest, they were in a nice sunny setting. He was out of ninja attire and he was wearing a white t-shirt with jeans and she was wearing a purple sweater dress. Someone obviously snuck up on them and took this picture while they were sleeping. ADORABLE! And another one was Kakashi more recently hugging Valentine and Valentine looked like she was laughing at the time of the picture. And another one was Valentine covered in cream pie and Obito pointing and laughing as Kakashi is wiping it off with a towel smiling (with mask). I chuckled as I looked. I heard Obito laughing from down here, I guess Kakashi was laughing a bit with him before Valentine came down. I saw a photo album and I picked it up leafing through it. There was one I had to say AWWWWW at, it was Kakashi and Valentine kissing aon their wedding day, of course her hand was covering his face.

"Whats so 'aw' worthy?" Valentine asked from behind me. I gasped.

"Oh, hi Valentine. Sorry I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of looking through some pictures." I said and she smiled and nodded, "No problem."

"Can we take a walk?" I asked and she nodded, "Let me dress real quickly, I'll be right back." She said and went upstairs to change. I put the photo album back and Pakkun came into the kitchen.

"Hi Sakura. You changed your shampoo I see." He said.

My eye twitched, "Of course I did!" I said with anger veins.

"Jeeze, not need to be so harsh. I can see you like the photos, I look at them in my free time. It just makes you want to smile doesn't it?" he asked and I nodded.

"I don't know why, but yes, you're right." I said.

"I should thank you, It's thanks to you that Valentine got out of that alive. I don't know what I wouldv-" he took a deep breath, he missed her while she was gone, and I could tell he blamed him self for being defeated.

"It's alright Pakkun, we al missed her smiling face around right?" I said and patted his head.

"Yeah…I'm sure Kakashi is grateful aswell." He said and Valentine came down the stairs all dressed and ready.

"I'm ready." She said and saw Pakkun.

"PAKKUN!" she exclaimed happily and hugged him, "You're okay! Are all of the others Ok?!" she asked urgently. Pakkun laughed, "Yes, we all fine. Listen Val- I'm so-"

"No apologies now mister. There isn't any needed, you did nothing wrong." She said waving a finger in his face and he smiled, "Alright." Valentine and I started to walk around the village just talking about nothing really. Just random topics.

"Sakura, can you ask me the question now? I know there's a specific reason you wanted to talk to me." She said and I nodded. I teleported us to the place we talked for the first time, when she told me about being with a ninja cause I wanted to know if it was hard.

"I wanted to know…. I know you're pregnant right now… and I know that Kakashi doesn't know yet…" I said and her eyes widened. "Y-you know?"

"Yes, and its fine, don't worry. I could tell when I healed you. I know kakashi doesn't know yet because otherwise he would've asked if it was okay while I was healing you." I said and she smiled,

"You're very insightful Sakura."

"Why doesn't Kakashi know yet? I know you would never have an-"

"You thought I was having an affair?" she asked.

"well… no, I did at first but then I knew you would never."

"Sakura the reason he doesn't know yet is because I wanted to surprise him on his birthday, its coming up soon. I have to ask you to please not to tell anyone." Valentine said and I smiled nodding.

"So what's it like? Having a kid and all. Must be great right?" I asked.

"Yes, I love Obito and Kakashi very much." She answered.

"I'm curious, why'd you name him Obito? And what will you name this one?" I asked pointing to her belly, it was almost noticeable that she was pregnant, but not enough for Kakashi to be able to tell, I wouldn't have known if I wasn't looking for anything in her when I was making sure for no internal injuries.

"Well Kakashi named Obito after a very close friend of his when he was younger, the rest of that story is rather personal to him so I'm afraid I cannot finish it." She said and I nodded.

"As for this one… I think I like the name Rose. It's perfect. We were going to name Obito rose if he were a girl." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"That is a VERY long story…" she said and closed her eyes, as if all of the memories were soaring through her, she smiled.

"I have time." I said and she smiled, "Alright I'll tell you, sit tight. But I wont tell you EVERYTHING" she said and she began telling me the meaning behind a rose for her.


	13. Chapter 13

**OK ON TO PEIN PART**

**Valentine POV**

I was at home making breakfast for Obito and I because Kakashi left early for something. Obito was sitting in my chair claiming he was tall enough even though his head barely made it above the table.

"Obito how are you going to eat?" I asked as I finished up the eggs and put them on plates.

"I can do it." He said and I chuckled. I set his plate down infront of him and it was funny to watch him try and reach the fork and eat his food.

"See I told you I could do it." He said smiling and I nodded.

"Yes, you're right."

"Obito want to go for a walk?" I asked and he nodded and ran upstairs.

"I dress myself!"

I chuckled and went upstairs to change as well. I changed into a white sundress because it was warm. I kept my hair straight down and went to get obito from his room.

"Obito?" I called entering and he came out in overalls and a white shirt.

"Adorable." I said and picked him up and we walked outside. "Mommy can we go to the park?"

I nodded and started to walk in that direction. Obito went on the baby swing and I pushed him. We were playing for a little bit when Sakura walked up to us.

"Hey Valentine." She said.

"Hey Sakura, what brings you here?"

"Well… I was wondering if I could play with Obito for a little bit?" she asked and I smiled, I was used to Kakashi's students asking to play with him by now.

"I was going to take a stroll around, but you can take him back to the house if you like." I said and she smiled, "Ok." I handed Obito to her and he smiled, "Sakura!" he said happily.

We waved goodbye and walked in opposite directions. After about half an hour of walking I heard this huge crashing noise sound through the village. I didn't know what to do so I decided to look around to see if I saw Gai or Kakashi or something to see what was going on. I didn't see anything but there was this big sound and I had to cover my ears and get down because it was so loud and terrifying. I got up and I saw the village in ruins and I was injured as well. Just a few scrapes and bruises though, I don't know how that happened. It was a bit of a shock to see this happening. I got up and started running back to my house fearing for Obito and Sakura. I need to get back to them, but I was so far away from my house at this point it would take me a while to run back. I was running when I saw this weird looking man, he had piercings all over his face… that's about all remember. But I heard a scream… I think it was mine.

**Kakashi POV**

I was running through the village trying to find Valentine and Obito.

"Valentine!!! Where are you!?" I shouted running she wasn't home and neither was Obito. It took me about ten minutes to find her. I saw her in the distance, she was on the ground.

"Valentine!" I shouted and ran to her as fast as I could. When I got there my eyes widened. Blood was everywhere it looked like she had been stabbed a couple of times. She was dead.

"No……" I whispered and I picked her up in my arms. Her eyes were open and dead I closed them with my hand.

_-Once again she slipped through my fingers, why can I protect a village but not my own home? She always dies in my place when she does not deserve the suffering. It seems like the only thing I can bring her is trouble, I don't deserve such a wonderful person.-_ I thought and let tears escape my eyes. I hugged her to my chest and I sensed someone behind me, it was Pein.

**Valentine POV**

I woke up… I don't know what else to call it… I was in this dark place, _am I dead?_ I wiggled my fingers and pinched myself… I didn't feel it, that's when I felt a huge pain in my stomach I felt like I was being stabbed. That's when I remembered, all the blood… It had to be mine. _I think I'm dead. _ Tears left my eyes and I put my hand to my mouth. I died and let my baby die as well. There was no way I would be forgiving myself anytime soon. And my stomach back to normal, it didn't change much before but I would know.

_-I am going to die here all alone… What about Kakashi? I don't want it all to end. Why does my world have to crumple like this? I hate this. I couldn't just trust Sakura with Obito could I ?! No… I had to find out for myself because I'm such an idiot.-_ I thought. My knees fell weak beneath me and I fell to the ground in the fetal position I was floating though, in nothingness_. _

_-Is this death? Is death being alone forever, just knowing that you're dead?I just wanted to be the prefect wife for it seems like the only thing I can do is worry him, I'm so worthless. I don't deserve such a wonderful person.- _I thought.

Then I landed… It was still dark but I landed on ground. I stood up and hugged myself as I started to walk, I don't know where I was going, but I was walking. It was cold.


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to thank ****Yuki-chan 114**** for reviewing after no one has for a while and it's the reason I wrote this chapter **

**I thank the others who did too a while ago aswell.**

**Valentine POV**

I had been walking for hours. And I was cold drowning in my self pity. All I had was my grief, it was like walking through a haunted house alone. Eventually I saw a light, to me it was the light at the end of the tunnel. So I started running, for what? I have no idea. I guess I got some weird impression that I would get a second chance. As I ran what I saw gave me mixed emotions. It was an older man that looked very much like Kakashi and sitting next to him was Kakashi himself.

"K-kakashi?" I asked and he looked up.  
"Valentine?" he asked his eyes going wide.

"What are you doing here?" we both asked after hugging each other at the same time and the older man laughed.

"My names Sakumo Hatake, I am Kakashis father, and your father in law I take it?" He said and kakashi nodded.

"This is Valentine." He said introducing me.

"Kakashi and I have been talking ,I was curious about his life. I am very glad I got to meet you, although not in the best circumstances." He said and I nodded wiping a few tears.

"Don't cry Valentine." Kakashi said hugging me.

"I know I don't mean too Im just so sor-" I started but he cut me off with

"Don't worry about it, it's alright. I should be sorry." He said hugging me to comfort me.

"Is Obito alright?" I asked.

"Obitos fine." He said.

"Kakashi what are we going to do? Obitos alone now." I said looking at at him.

Kakashi POV

"Kakashi what are we going to do? Obitos alone now." She said looking up at me with teary eyes.

"We can watch over him. I'm sor-" I stated before we started to glow. My father smiled.

"Looks like its not your time yet." He said and the next thing I knew I woke up in Konoha where I thought I had died. I got up and wobbled a bit on my feet. I had a tough time remembering what had happened but then I remembered,

-_valentine_!- I thought and went dashing to where I had found her dead. I ran for ten minutes and arrived to where she was. Shizune was over her examining her Gai was there too.

-_Whats going on?-_ I thought and walked up.

"Why isn't she awake?" I asked.

"Well her wounds are healed. Erm…" Shizune said.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Well, she is till unconscious because she took a beating. You did too but there was ac complication with her death. Shes fine shough." Shizune said.

"What complication?" I asked.  
"Well… Kakashi did you know she was pregnant?" she asked.

"What do you mean by _**was**_?" I said slowly taking in the information.

"Well… when she came back the baby didn't. I'm so sorry Kakashi." She said.

"May I take Valentine home?" I asked and Shizune nodded.

"I scooped her up in my arms and took her home, our house was one of the few that was undestroyed." I laid her down on the couch.

"Valentine." I said quietly.

I didn't know how to feel about the baby. I assumed Valentine knew. Slowly she woke up.

"Valentine." I said and she looked at me.

"Kakashi," she said and I nodded.

I put my hand on the side of her face, "I'm so glad your ok." I said.

"Kakashi my stomach hurts." She said.

"There's a reason. But maybe its better if you rest first." I said stroking her hair.  
"No I want to know." She said and I sighed.

"Valentine I'm sorry but we lost the baby. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" I asked.

Tears fell down her face, "I wanted to surprise you on your birthday." She said her voice cracking.

"We can try again in a few months if that's what you want." I said.

"Yeah… I know… yeah…" she said she seemed to be distracted, or distant.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you… I understand if your mad at me."

"I'm not mad. I'm… not… mad." She said looking down the second time she said it. She seemed very unsure of her self and her voice was shaky and it sounded frail. She kept looking at her stomach, as if something was missing, as if she was incomplete.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"No, I told you I'm not mad. I don't get mad." She said wiping her eyes and running upstairs holding her stomach.

"No… You only get sad." I whispered to myself when she was gone.

I walked up to the room and sat against the door holding my head not sure of what to do. I could hear her in the room crying. If I entered she would feel uncomfortable, I knew she wanted to be alone. But what was I supposed to do?

I went to get Obito from Sakura and brought him home. After I cleaned him up and put his pajamas on. After I did this I opened our bedroom door and let him inside and told him to hug mommy. I closed the door and sat outside the room listening to Valentine cry while hugging Obito.

"Mommy don't cry. I'll protect you." I heard his small voice say.

He was probably in her lap right now being hugged. Then Obito started to sing to her, he sang the lullaby she sings to him every night. Eventally Obito fell asleep and I opened the door slowly.

"Can I come in?" I asked quietly, she nodded she was on the floor with Obito in her lap.

I took Obito from her and laid him down on the bed so he would be in-between us tonight.

I kneeled down so I could be at her level and I moved her hair out of her tear stained face.

"Val-" I started before she hugged me suddenly.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have shut you out." She said.

"I understand. It's alright." I said stroking her back to calm down her uneven breathing.

"Shhh, it's ok." I said wiping her tears. It felt like we hugged for hours with her slowly calming down. Eventually she fainted in my arms. I carried her to the bed and laid her down gently before tucking her in. I kissed her forehead before getting ready for bed myself. I laid down hugging her and Obito so she didn't get a nightmare. She really wanted another baby.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kakashi POV**

I had woken up and Obito was sleeping next to me but Valentine wasn't. I sat up and looked around but she was nowhere in sight. I didn't figure out where she was until I smelled pancakes from downstairs. I smiled and woke Obito up,

"Hey you want some breakfast?" I asked and he smiled and nodded. I picked him up and brought him downstairs. She had breakfast on the table and I put Obito in his seat and walked overt o her hugging her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel better than yesterday. Thank you Kakashi." She said hugging me back.

"I'm glad." I said and kissed her forehead. We sat down and ate breakfast. Obito ate it on his own… well with his hands.

"Valentine I have to assist with the village now. Why don't you spend the day with Obito?" I suggested and she smiled and nodded.

"I will. Be careful." She said and I gave her a kiss goodbye. I walked out to begin on the repairing of the village.

**Valentine POV**

I spent the day with Obito that day. I walked around with him looking for some place I could work. Eventually Iruka let me help on the academy. Obito was wearing overalls and he put on a construction workers hat, it was cute. He was working on one of his toy workshops while I helped with the academy. Naruto had walked by,

"Valentine!" he shouted and ran up to me.

"Hey Naruto, how are you? I hear you're quite the hero." I said and he scratched the back of his head.

"Aww that was nothing. How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing great." I smiled.

"Wheres Obito?"

"He's over there working on his toy workshop." I pointed.

Naruto chuckled. "Alright well I'll see you later." He said and ran back to where he was working while waving. I waved back and got back to work as well.

After I did all I could help with I went back to the house with Obito and started on dinner. I didn't know when Kakashi would be home but I hoped on time. I knew that I had caused him stress with me loosing the baby and getting depressed about it and I was determined to be better than ever. I loved him so much.

**Kakashi POV**

I had come home tired to a home cooked meal like nothing I had ever seen or smelled. When I walked over the kitchen table I saw a letter with my meal. I opened it and it said I love you. Valentine then put her hands over my eyes and said

"Guess who" I smiled and turned around.

"I only wrote I love you, because no other words can describe the way I feel." She said and I kissed her with my mask down.

"Thank you." I said and held her hand.


End file.
